Luna et Pendulum
by kuroliv
Summary: Kau akan menemukannya tepat di sini, sembilanpuluh delapan seperempat derajat dari sudut terdalam bintik retinamu. Dia menunggumu. — Ulquiorra, Orihime.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach milik Tite Kubo. Saya hanya fans, tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
**Note:** Didedikasikan untuk Bleach Vivariation Festival: Turn Back The Pendulum dan Infantrum Dialog NHC Challenge. Modifikasi canon. Percakapan antar benda mati. Enjoy.

* * *

**Luna et Pendulum  
**_plot by:_ kuroliv; december 2010.

* * *

Tik. Tik. Tik. **Teng. **Teng. **Teng.**

Jam sebelas malam.

Dentang jam terus berlalu, Nona. Tapi kenapa kau masih saja membuka jendelamu dan mengamatiku? Aku cantik ya, dengan sinar putih-kuning yang menerangi duniamu? Atau kau membutuhkan sesuatu dariku? Namun aku hanyalah benda langit yang hanya bisa mengamatimu saja, Nona.

Nona, nona, aku telah mendengar ceritamu, dari saudaraku di jauh sana, yang bercerita tentang keluh kesahmu beberapa waktu lalu. Saudaraku itu juga sebuah bulan lho, nona, di sebuah tempat gelap di dunia lain. Namanya.. eh.. _Hueco Mundo_? Yaah, mungkin itu namanya, aku samar-samar mengingatnya.

"Hei, Tuan Bulan, kudengar kau punya saudara juga ya, seperti kami?" sahut sebuah suara kecil di sisi kananku. Ia tampil sebagai sosok pentagonal yang bercahaya kuning, indah sekali.

"He? Kau tahu darimana, Bintang Kecil?" tanyaku ramah untuk mengawali pembicaraan dengannya. Ia menggaruk punggungnya yang kecil itu, seraya tertawa renyah.

"Tidak kok, hanya saja saudaraku memberitahuku tentang bisik-bisik kalau kau punya saudara juga, seperti kami para bintang, Tuan Bulan," jawabnya.

"Oh, ternyata kau tahu banyak hal daripada aku, ya! Aku saja bisa tahu bahwa aku punya saudara karena aku mendengar sebuah suara entah darimana, lalu tiba-tiba saja aku diajak bicara olehnya."

Bintang Kecil mengangguk-angguk mantap. Ah, lupakan deh apabila Bintang Kecil itu tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kubicarakan. Tapi menurutku, dia tahu apa yang kumaksud.

"Eh Bintang Kecil, kau menerima bisik-bisik apa saja dari saudaramu?" Kucoba untuk memulai pembicaraan dengannya, mungkin saja dengan hal ini aku bisa menggali informasi tentang nona rambut cokelat-oranye yang melihatku di jendela sana.

Oh, kalau di dunia nyata itu.. namanya _gosip_, ya?

"Wah banyak sekali, Tuan Bulan, tapi paling banyak tentang nona di jendela sana itu!" tunjuk Bintang Kecil pada seorang gadis di sana. Benar sekali apa yang kuperkirakan. Aku hebat, eheheh.

"Hm. Nona di sana itu menarik sekali ya, apalagi kisah yang dialaminya," sahutku hangat. Mendadak sekali aura wajah sang Bintang Kecil berubah. Antara kaget, linglung, dan bingung juga ada. Campur aduk, sepertinya begitu.

"A-aku tidak tahu keseluruhannya sih, Tuan Bulan, aku hanya tahu apa yang ia alami di dunia ini saja," ujarnya. Lalu aku menatapnya lebih dalam, berharap bahwa ia segera tahu maksudku dan menceritakannya dengan lebih jelas.

Tapi rasanya.. Bintang Kecil memiliki alasan tersendiri mengapa ia tidak segera menceritakannya. Atau ia memang kurang peka, ya?

"Ceritakanlah, Bintang Kecil."

Ia berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Hm. Jadi—kurasa.. saat itu nona di jendela itu dibawa pergi oleh seseorang yang mampu membuka gerbang ke dunia gelap, yah sepertinya dunia lain."

Aku terkejut. Oh. Jangan bilang... saat itu?

Bagai pendulum, aku memutar ingatanku tentang kejadian itu. Tik tok.

* * *

Hari itu sunyi. Aku masih bersinar dengan purnama, karena sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba. Malam-malam gelap membuatku sedikit ketakutan karena orang-orang tidak keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Apalagi bintang-bintang, mereka tertutup awan kelabu di akhir musim gugur ini.

"Bulan.. bulan.. haruskah aku pergi?" Hei, tiba-tiba ada yang mengajakku bicara! Aku memutar pandanganku ke segala arah, dan menemukan seorang nona sedang menatapku dengan pandangan kasihan. Oh nona, kau tidak pantas memiliki aura seperti itu.

Eh iya, aku harus bilang apa? Memangnya dia mau pergi kemana, ya?

"Bintaaaaang!" teriakku kencang, memanggil salah satu benda langit lain untuk kubagi ceritaku, dan untuk memastikan bahwa aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari nona ini dengan jawaban terbaik.

"Bintaaaang!" teriakku sekali lagi. Kenapa tidak segera datang, sih? Apa awan kelabu yang menutupi kalian semua? Kalau begitu.. kusapa saja awan kelabu itu, mungkin mereka bisa mendiskusikan jawaban bersamaku.

"Awan.. awan.. apakah aku harus pergi?" Lho.. nona itu sudah bertanya duluan pada awan kelabu! Dan nona dengan rambut cokelat-oranye itu melanjutkan kembali, "kalau aku tidak pergi.. teman-temanku berada dalam masalah."

"Ah benar juga, kenapa aku harus bertanya pada kalian?" tanya nona itu kembali, "aku kan tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban." Lalu nona itu menutup jendela kamar, beserta tirai yang menutupi kaca transparannya.

Aku terdiam.

"Nona Awan? Kau di sana?" bisikku lembut. Aku memang selalu lembut pada benda langit lainnya, kok.

"Eh.. i-iya.. kenapa, Tuan Bulan?"

"Nona itu.. kau tahu namanya? Memang tadi ia mau pergi kemana?" tanyaku mendadak. Sepertinya aku benar-benar khawatir tentang keadaan nona itu.

"Namanya.. ah siapa ya—kurasa Inoue Orihime! Lalu.. di dekat sungai sana ada seseorang yang menunggu nona itu." Sang Awan menunjukkan perjalanan menuju pinggir sungai Kota Karakura yang kecil ini. Di sana ada seseorang, dengan wajah pucatnya ia memandangiku, seakan ingin bertanya mengapa-kau-melihatku-seperti itu.

"Oh benar! Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, Nona Awan?" Kubiarkan diriku bertanya segalanya tentang nona yang terlihat sendu itu.

"Entahlah, lebih baik kau melihatnya saja, Tuan Bulan."

Lalu Nona Awan membiarkanku sendiri lagi, dalam langit kegelapan yang kurasa susah untuk dijangkau. Ah malam hari seperti ini, dan hanya aku sendirian yang bercahaya memang susah, ya.

Aku menunggu. Tik. Tik. Tik. **Teng**. Teng. **Teng**.

Eh, sekarang tepat tengah malam, sudah saatnya aku berada di tengah-tengah langit. Kugeser badanku beberapa derajat, lalu kembali mengamati kedua manusia—eh bukan, nona itu memang manusia, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau seorang pemuda yang menunggunya di pinggir sungai itu juga manusia. Mana mungkin seorang manusia menunggu sambil melayang di udara seperti itu?

Aku mendengar mereka memulai percakapan.

"Kau tidak melepas gelang itu, bukan, _Onna_?" sahut sang pemuda pucat. Ia dihampiri nona sendu bernama Inoue tadi yang kini menggelengkan kepalanya—tanda bahwa ia melakukan segala hal yang menjadi perintah pemuda itu dengan baik.

"Kau juga sudah menyampaikan salam perpisahanmu pada satu orang saja, bukan, _Onna_?" Pertanyaan dari sang pemuda dijawab dengan antusias yang kurang bersahabat darimu, nona.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan segera pulang, Aizen-sama menunggu kita."

—sebuah pintu terbuka dari langit kelabu. Aku mampu melihat kegelapan dari dalamnya, dan di ujung sana terdapat sebuah cahaya. Apakah mungkin itu jalan menuju ke dunia lain? Lalu mereka memasuki pintu itu. Hei nona, kau baik-baik saja kah, kalau mengikuti pemuda yang tampaknya jahat itu?

Hei nona.

Nona? Kau tidak mendengar Tuan Bulan ini memanggilmu, ya?

Dan mereka menghilang di balik langit malam.

* * *

Bintang Kecil, Bintang Kecil, namamu indah sekali, seperti cahayamu. Kau juga memiliki informasi khusus tentang nona di dekat jendela sana itu. Maukah kau memberiku informasi yang lebih banyak lagi?

"Hei Bintang Kecil, benarkah kau hanya mengetahui hal itu saja?" tanyaku seakan tidak percaya. Tentu sajalah, aku hanya ingin secuil kejadian yang terjadi di balik pintu kegelapan itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu kejadian apa yang melanda nona di sana itu.

"Benar, Tuan Bulan, aku tidak bohong."

Bintang Kecil menjauh dariku, sepertinya ingin bermain membentuk rasi bintang dengan teman-temannya di lapangan hitam sebelah Utara. Yaaah, tidak seru, tidak ada teman bergosip ria lagi.

Hei nona, kau mampu mendengarku tidak?

"**Tuan Bulan yang sedang purnama, Tuan Bulan, kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"**

Ada suara, ya?

"Hm? Siapa?" Kuputuskan untuk menjawab suara itu, meski aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang sedang berbicara padaku.

"**Ini Tuan Bulan yang selalu sabit, Tuan Bulan Purnama. Kau ingat? Aku yang memberimu penglihatan saat di **_**Hueco Mundo**_**."**

Suara itu bergema lagi. Penglihatan.. di _Hueco Mundo_? Ho! Dia saudaraku sesama bulan di dunia lain itu!

"Tentu saja aku ingat, Tuan Bulan Sabit, apa yang membawamu melakukan hubungan suara ini lagi?"

"**I-ini.. jadi begini.. abu Ulquiorra.. sampai padaku, dan abu itu bisa beregenerasi lagi, bisakah kuberikan padamu saja?"**

Ulquiorra Schiffer—pemuda pucat itu, ya. Prediksiku terkadang benar, tentang penglihatan pertama saat bertemu dengannya, aku sudah tahu bahwa dia bukan manusia.

"**Hei Tuan Bulan Purnama, bisakah abu regenerasi itu kuberikan padamu?"**

Oh ternyata aku terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Kemarikanlah, mungkin saja abu itu bisa menemani penglihatan si nona yang sedang melihatku dari jendela kamar."

"**Siapa itu? Nona yang melihatmu dari jendela kamar?"**

"Iya, nona yang berteriak saat ia hampir diserang oleh manusia yang berubah menjadi _hollow_ itu, lho. Ah biar kuingat lagi namanya—Inoue Orihime?"

"**Benarkah? Baiklah, ku-**_**warp**_** sebentar lagi, ya."**

Aku menunggu. Tidak ada salahnya menunggu untuk sebuah abu dari Ulquiorra Schiffer. Seraya menunggu, ah biar kuingat beberapa kejadian lagi saat Tuan Bulan Sabit memberikan penglihatannya padaku.

Tik tok. Pendulum bulan bekerja lagi.

* * *

Langit _Hueco Mundo_ benar-benar gelap. Kasihan sekali Tuan Bulan Sabit yang selalu berada di sini hanya untuk menerangi dunia tanpa cahaya. Sekali-kali aku ingin menggantikan posisi Tuan Bulan Sabit, tapi rasanya aneh ya, mengingat aku bisa berubah bentuk menjadi bentuk yang aku inginkan setiap tanggal di kalender berubah.

Di sela-sela kegelapan itu, tiga orang, eh bukan, empat orang lebih tepatnya, beradu di atap _Las Noches_. Salah satu dari mereka yang tertidur dengan sekejap terbangun tiba-tiba, kemudian mengubah dirinya sendiri—menjadi sebuah makhluk yang kutahu bernama _hollow_. Ia menyerang pemuda pucat di sisi kanan, kemudian menyerang dengan kekuatan hebatnya.

Ah. Aku hanya bulan. Aku tidak mengerti pertempuran apa yang sedang mereka laksanakan.

Sejenak aku kembali ke dunia nyata, mengamati sebentar keadaan kota, lalu kembali lagi ke pertempuran yang tadi. Masih berlangsung? Dan—oh si nona sendu itu tampak terpukul sekali.

Ketiga orang berada di sisi kiri, mengamati pemuda pucat yang menghilang secara perlahan di depan mereka. Tunggu—itu pemuda pucat yang tadi masih bertarung dengan segar, kan? Kenapa.. jadi dia yang menghilang?

"**Kau bingung, ya, Tuan Bulan Purnama?"**

"Sebenarnya.. i-iya.."

"**Oho—lihat sebentar lagi ya."**

Aku terdiam mendengar saran dari Tuan Bulan Sabit dan melihat pertarungan mereka dari atas langit. Oh pertarungan ini seperti film saja, yang bisa dilihat seraya memakan _popcorn_ dan duduk manis. Padahal sebenarnya.. aku miris juga melihat pemuda pucat itu menghilang menjadi abu.

"Kurasa.. aku tidak bisa melihatnya, Tuan Bulan Sabit."

"**Kenapa? Bukankah kau yang dari dulu selalu meminta kabar tentang pemuda pucat dan nona rambut cokelat-oranye itu?"**

"Kalau hasilnya seperti ini.. rasanya tidak saja.."

Dan aku pun memutuskan sambungan suaraku, termasuk sambungan penglihatanku, dari Tuan Bulan Sabit. Tepat setelah aku berterima kasih padanya. Hei Tuan Bulan Sabit, maaf ya, tidak bisa menemanimu melihat takdir mereka berdua.

* * *

Tik tok. Pendulum itu berakhir.

"**Tuan Bulan Purnama! Aku sudah mengirimkannya. Jaga abu Ulquiorra baik-baik ya!"**

Lalu suara itu menghilang.

"Tuan Bulan Sabit?" Aku menyapanya.

"Hei, Tuan Bulan.." Kata-kataku terhenti.

Eh.. _warp_, hubungan suara, dan segalanya itu.. diputuskan oleh Tuan Bulan Sabit, ya.

Nah, nona yang di sana, lihatlah. Kini abu pemuda pucat itu telah berada padaku. Kau sadar tidak, sebenarnya sedang menatapku dengan pandangan sendu seperti ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau bimbang ingin pergi ke _Hueco Mundo_ atau tidak?

"Bulan.. apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?" Kau berbisik padaku, nona, kau bertanya seakan aku bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu.

"Bulan.. kau ingat tidak, aku juga berada di atap _Las Noches_ ketika dia pergi menjadi abu?"

"Bulan.. tahukah kau aku merindukannya? Hampir saja aku merengkuh tangannya ketika ia hampir menghilang."

"Bulan.."

—kau terisak, nona. Sudahlah, tutup saja tirai jendelamu dan yakinkan dirimu untuk tidur. Aku tahu suatu saat nanti kau akan menatapku dan menemukan dirinya lagi bersamaku. Aku tahu kalian sudah saling menunggu dari awal kalian bertemu, nona.

"Bulan.. aku ingin melihatmu lagi—"

Pada akhirnya kau pun menutup tiraimu, nona.

* * *

Tik tok. Pendulum bulan selalu ada dalam diri bulan. Pendulum bulan seperti pengubah suasana, seperti hubungan antar satu bulan dengan bulan yang lain, seperti saudara. Pendulum bisa membantu bulan bercahaya.

Bulan hanyalah benda langit yang menjadi saksi bisu segala kejadian.

Bulan pun juga menyaksikannya—ketika abu pemuda pucat itu berubah, menjadi sesosok pemuda yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Pemuda bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Kemarilah, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Tunduklah pada pendulum milik bulan, tinggallah di sini, agar seseorang yang menunggumu selalu melihatmu pada malam-malam berikutnya.

Kalau nanti suatu hari kau membuka kerai jendela kamar lebar-lebar, nona, kau akan menemukannya tepat di sini, pemuda yang selalu kautunggu, sembilan puluh delapan seperempat derajat dari sudut terdalam bintik retinamu. Dia menunggumu dari dalam benteng bulan yang bercahaya saat aku menyabit dan membulat.

Tik tok.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
